Insurance companies often base vehicle insurance rates on numerous factors, such as driving history, age, type of vehicle, amount of coverage, and location. The more risk the insurance company incurs by insuring the vehicle, the higher the premium. Some factors are environmental factors and cannot be controlled by the insured. For example, insurance is more expensive in certain states because more accidents occur in those states.